


17/02/2019: Sunny Days

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [48]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pointless fluff, nekoverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Ikuya naps in a sunbeam.





	17/02/2019: Sunny Days

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants some utterly pointless nekoverse? Just me? Okay.

Sunlight streams through the window and Ikuya rolls over on the carpet, purring deep in his chest as warmth settles into his bones. His tail curls lazily over his thigh, dark teal fur curling in the heat from his shower, and his ears flick in time with the gentle sounds of the apartment. The bed is literally feet away, but the sunbeam didn’t quite reach it, so he had flopped down on the floor for his afternoon nap, his clean clothes still folded in a neat pile on the dresser as he lets the sun hit his naked skin.

A key scrapes in the lock and Ikuya twitches an ear, chirping softly and rolling his tongue over is pointy teeth as he yawns. “You’re home early,” he murmurs, not bothering to actually looks as Hiyori’s familiar scent filters in on the breeze, a comforting mix of coffee and fresh linen, and a little bit of catnip that always hangs around the two of them on the weekends. “Did you bring snacks?”

“Of course,” Hiyori replies, and Ikuya can hear the fond eyeroll as Hiyori speaks. Footsteps move closer until socked feet are nudging at Ikuya’s head. “You should at least put a blanket down if you’re going to nap naked,” he reprimands his boyfriend, just like he does every sunny day when Ikuya decides to give into his more feline-urges. Hiyori’s tail swishes over the carpet as he crouches down to poke Ikuya’s forehead, causing one bright eye to pop open and stare at Hiyori in mock offense. “Oh, sorry, did I disturb the royal nap?” Hiyori snorts.

Ikuya reaches up and bats at Hiyori’s head with one hand, hissing under his breath, but not actually annoyed in any way. He actually smiles sleepily up at Hiyori, ceasing his batting and settling instead for stroking Hiyori’s little folded ears, little tufts of fluffy brown fur poking out of his windswept hair. “You could join me,” Ikuya offers, not meaning to sound so suggestive, but his voice soft and sensual none the less. “The sun feels great~” And he rolls onto his front and stretches, his whole body pulling up in an inviting arch, tail waving in the air before curling low over his back.

“No thanks,” Hiyori says bluntly, and Ikuya meows, offended, digging his fingers into the carpet and pouting. This quickly turns into outright yowls of displeasure when Hiyori suddenly scoops Ikuya into his arms and unceremoniously dumps him on the bed.

“But, my warm!” Ikuya protests, preparing to leap right back onto the floor, but he is prevented from doing that by Hiyori flopping down on top of him. “Okay, this is acceptable,” Ikuya relents after a minute of the two of them wriggling around, their tails curling together as Hiyori wraps his arms around Ikuya and nuzzles into the back of his neck. “We don’t have to be anywhere until tomorrow morning, right?”

Hiyori hums, nodding, and he moves one final time to kick his jeans off, running his bare feet up the backs of Ikuya’s calves. “We don’t have to go anywhere, we don’t have to see anyone, and unless you still haven’t finished your paper for class, we don’t have any homework to do.” He starts to lick over Ikuya’s neck and shoulders, rough tongue dry against soft skin, and Ikuya purrs loudly, leaning into the grooming. “Which means we can nap for as long as you like.”

“That’s good,” Ikuya murrs, pushing back into Hiyori’s chest. “Nothing to do and no one to disturb us!”

Famous last words, of course. Natsuya bursts into the apartment less than an hour later, ears and tail standing on end and Nao trailing behind him with an apology on his lips as Natsuya start caterwauling about wanting to have ‘family time’ while he’s in Japan and insisting that Ikuya and Hiyori go out to dinner with them. This dissolves into a hissing fit between the Kirishima brothers until Natsuya realises that Ikuya is naked, and Hiyori is too by this point, and Nao drops his face into his hands, dragging a spluttering and red-faced Natsuya out of the apartment again.

Ikuya kneads the sheets into a more comfortable position and settles back in the bed like the interruption never happened, curling up with his tail draped over his nose.

“Your brother is stupid,” Hiyori says, off-handed, stretching and then curving his body around Ikuya’s and biting playfully at Ikuya’s ears until Ikuya chirps at him and rolls over to squash Hiyori against the mattress. “Can’t breathe!” Hiyori gasps dramatically, and Ikuya responds by pressing his hands into Hiyori’s chest and then laying his head on top of them, purring loudly and pointedly facing away from his boyfriend. “You’re stupid, too,” Hiyori laughs, tail wrapping around Ikuya’s thigh as he reaches up to scratch under Ikuya’s chin.

Ikuya melts and slides off Hiyori, grinning. “Yeah,” he agrees, pushing his face into Hiyori’s side. “But I’m _your_ stupid.”

“That’s true.”

They end up calling Nao and agreeing to Natsuya’s dinner plans, and Nao thanks them eagerly. “I love him,” he tells Hiyori over the phone, “but Natsuya has been tying ribbons around my tail for the last hour and there’s only so much grooming I can take before I need a bath!”

“Not my fault your fur is so long,” they can hear Natsuya muttering, and Ikuya shakes his head, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
